1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for providing commoning connectors which electrically common or shunt adjacent electrical terminals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the prominent concerns in electronics manufactured today is the space savings with which components can be provided on the printed circuit board. Further, with increased component density the need for making a greater number of connections at a given point on the circuit board, is becoming apparent. The commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 725,075 filed Apr. 19, 1985 discloses a commoning connector which meets these needs. Advantageous techniques for manufacturing, packaging, and storing these connectors in a fashion which is compatible with full automation technology is desired.
One advantageous arrangement of handling modular connector housings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,023 which relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating an electrical harness. The connector housings illustrated therein are integrally molded in a single row. The housings are connected together by means of selectively removeable web or connecting members. In this arrangement, the individual housings are not intended to remain joined together for mating with a plurality of corresponding pin-like terminals. Arrangements for providing arrays of such connectors, which may be simultaneously employed with varying circuit sizes is desireable.